


5 people Sid Carter never said "I love you" to +1 he did

by combefaerie



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefaerie/pseuds/combefaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says. Not every person Sid has been with, but those that are more significant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 people Sid Carter never said "I love you" to +1 he did

**1\. Joanna**  
They were thirteen and she was the most beautiful person Sid had ever seen; blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders in curls that twisted and twined. Sid longed to tangle his fingers there and make her laugh with that soft tinkle that reminded him of bells. Joanna laughed a lot, and they spent their breaks at school together, sharing lunches, walks to and from the gates along the streets of London, and the occasional kiss. Good. That was the best word to describe her. Sid was not good, and her family vehemently disapproved of him on the grounds he would be a negative influence on their little girl. They were probably right to be worried, but Sid worshipped her. It ended when one day she whispered “I think I love you” to him in the park, and Sid only smiled. Her own smile faltered, and although he kissed her sweetly, within a few days they parted ways.

**2\. Harry**  
At fifteen Sid was beginning to realise that he wasn’t as straight as he had previously thought, and he wasn’t the only one. Harry was bad news, even for Sid’s own level of bad news, and they terrorised the neighbourhood together, running, climbing, and loitering on street corners. It was Harry who gave Sid his first cigarette, and they smoked it together wheezing and coughing the smoke in each others faces in a grime filled alley behind the docks. It was the same alley where they shared kisses later, hard desperate and biting. Over the next year they were an unstoppable team, but when Harry turned sixteen he signed on board a ship as an apprentice, and Sid didn’t come with him. Neither of them said it, although Harry occasionally got a look in his eye that suggested he might, but the words never came and Sid was glad for it. They never saw each other again, but Sid wouldn’t forget him.

**3\. Gloria**  
She was an unknown, wild and reckless, and she chose Sid and swept him along with her. He followed gladly, clinging to her like he would be lost if she left, and she laughed and let him. Her skin was dark and soft, and his hands trembled as he traced along her curves while she smiled indulgently and kissed him when his breath stuttered out in pleasure. She talked of love often, throwing out “Love you” whenever the mood took her, and Sid envied her confidence and her ability to do so. There were times when he felt he was getting closer to saying it back, but it never happened, and she would throw her head back with mirth and kiss him on the cheek. She would say marriage was not really her thing, or not right now, or “Not to you Darling”, and Sid didn’t mind at all. He didn’t think it was really his thing either.

**4\. Theo**  
Theo and Sid were from different worlds. Sid had just started working for Lady Felicia, and Theo had been living in idle luxury for all his life as the son of a minor Lord. He had just returned from Cambridge and had a gorgeous girlfriend he brought back with him. This just made Sid all the more surprised when he was cornered by the car where he had retreated for a cigarette, pinned to the polished metal by six foot of muscled brunet with whispered words as to how he had been caught looking. This continued for some time, whenever Lady Felicia visiting Theo’s father; the time filled with stolen kisses and moments in the garage on oil smeared tarpaulins. Every time though, afterwards Theo would swan into the the drawing room as if he had never left, and kiss Dotty softly with a gentle smile that he never showed Sid. Sid’s insides would boil with jealousy, and hate towards the girl that could have what he never could, but over time he realised that it wasn’t her fault. She was in love and it wasn’t her that meant that Theo wouldn’t smile at him that way. She was in love, and although Theo may not feel the same about her, Sid didn’t want to cause her pain. So the next time the other man came to him with a wicked smile and burning kisses, he pushed him away and said he couldn’t do this anymore. Theo didn’t understand at first, but when he did he grew angry, shouting that Sid had to understand why he did what he did, that he couldn’t be who he wanted, didn’t he understand? Afterwards he smirked and grinned “You can’t send me away Sid. You know why? You love me. I can tell.” “I don’t Theo. I really don’t.” was the calm reply, and Sid was surprised to discover he actually meant it.

**5\. Suzy**  
Suzy was bright and funny, a breath of fresh air that made him want to be a better person, while accepting who he was and what he did. She made him laugh, and he wanted to be able to right all the wrongs that had been done to her making her life the way it was now. He never felt he deserved her, and the time she deigned to spend with him was the best part of the day, sometimes he pushed his luck a bit and kissed her, but always covered it with a joke or excuse. She was moving to London to try and get a better job, and Sid was devastated: he was beginning to fall head over heels in love with her. Before she got on the bus he tried to get the words out, but only got as far as “Suzy, I’m sorry I never said anything before, but maybe, I might, lov-” before she laughed and kissed him softly from the door of the bus, telling him to keep in touch, and not to say anything now she was leaving, it would only make both of them sad. Sid was left touching his lips gently where she had touched them, and blushing as he heard Mrs McCarthy’s tutting.

**+1 Sullivan**  
Sullivan didn’t laugh. He rarely smiled, or at least not at Sid, giving off the impression of being sad and also somewhat lonely. Sid wanted to get to know him, this mysterious inspector, partly at first just to see if he could persuade him that if any small valuables went missing in Kembleford that he wasn’t a suspect. This didn’t work, but he did discover that although a lot of people fell into jobs because it was convenient or what was expected of them, Sullivan was not one of these. He was deeply passionate about his work and wished to do the best he could. It was part of the reason that he found Father Brown’s “help” so infuriating, as well as a great need to prove himself at what he had dedicated his life to. Over time Sid’s exasperation and quiet amusement morphed into something more, and when he watched the other man’s eyes glow with happiness and the blush that would heat turn his face and ears red when Sid kissed him, Sid knew he needed to say it.

Sid had never said those three words to anyone before, and as such, when he decided to tell Sullivan he felt as nervous as he possibly could have been. They were sitting in Sid’s caravan and had been talking pressed up against each other for most of the evening, but Sullivan tailed off when he realised that Sid had gone quiet and seemed to be slightly uncomfortable. He was about to ask if everything was alright, when Sid started talking  
“So I like you a lot. Like, a lot a lot. And I care about you more than I think I have cared about anyone before, so I feel I need to say something. I… I…”  
The speech had the sound of something that had started prepared but had gone seriously off track due to nerves and Sullivan smiled  
“You don’t need to tell me anything if you don’t want to. Especially if you think you need to. Never say or do something because you think you need to, it will probably only make you unhappy, because it may not be entirely meant.”  
“No, no, I want to say it. I want to so much, I’m just so nervous. I think I love you. No. Thats a lie. I know I love you, and now you do as well.”  
“I love you too, you adorably nervous man. Also very stupid man if you thought I wouldn’t be anything other than ecstatically happy that you have told me.” He leant forwards so that their faces were only and inch or so apart and, lips brushing, finished with a smirk “Even if I had my suspicions Carter.”


End file.
